


[Podfic] Small Step for Man

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Artemis and Apollo, as times change.





	[Podfic] Small Step for Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Small Step For Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1636373) by Toft [archived by [yuletide_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist)]. 



I find this story fascinating, touching and disturbing. Also there's this one really good scene with the moon. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/whk4z0t4hn3yg0dqiy8npgck3m4vc2bo). Length: 31 m 19 s.


End file.
